Shadow me
by Little-Big Dreamer4
Summary: When Cynthia Rose wakes up in a morgue surrounded by dead bodies her first thought is to get out of there, but when she keeps waking up in strange mysterious places not knowing how she got there only clues remaining on what she was doing. She needs help figuring out what is wrong with her, luckily Flash doesn't like her very much.


This is my first story where I'm determined to keep going with it, I do not own anything at all. Except for Cynthia Rose and Kane, they're my babies.

Why was it always dark? No light ever came through. The subtle hum of a machine could be heard here and there before it faded again. She was swimming, swimming in an abyss of nothingness. It went like that for a long time. She didn't know how long, hours, days, weeks, months, years, before she finally woke up again. It was uncomfortable where she laid, she was sore, her throat was dry. She tasted a bile-like substance on the tip of her tongue making her want water even more.

It was quiet, too quiet. She wondered where she was and finally opened her eyes. The lights assaulted her when she did making her wince. It was so fucking cold, why was it so cold? She looked around and realized that she was laying, well sitting down on a slab. A cold, metal slab. A sheet draped over her.

Was she naked? She lifted up the sheet and nodded in confirmation, horrified. Swinging her leg over her bare feet hit the coldest floor that she ever had the opportunity to walk on. Jesus, why was it so cold? She shivered slightly looking around for something she could put on. Her eyes scanned the room until it landed on a coat rack, she made her way over and took the biggest coat that she could find and put it on. Ignoring the smell of it and walked out of the double doors.

She knew that she was in a hospital the moment that she got out the big red sign that said emergency was something to go by. Surprisingly none of the hospital staff tried to stop her as she limped her way out of there. Her left leg was hurting for some reason but she ignored it with the intent on finding out what was wrong with her later. She knew she was still in Central City because she recognized her surroundings, the library, the bus station, the police station. She debated whether on going to one of her friend's house or the police station. Deciding against it thinking that if she really died and that was the reason why she woke up from a morgue than her friend would call the police anyways. Making her way towards the station she pulled the door open and was bombarded with the smell of coffee and perps being escorted by police officers. She walked towards the bubble holding a man typing away. She knocked on the glass then knocked again as she was ignored a first time.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked as he looked up his eye widened as he saw her. She probably looked terrible in his eye not that she could give a fuck at the moment. She opened her mouth then stopped not knowing what to say.

"Was I dead?" she asked. Leaning forward on the glass, the officer raised his eyebrow and held a finger up and typed away on his computer. Chuckling slightly at the notion, he thought she was joking. She tapped on the glass again, and again, and again as the officer continued to ignore her.

"Look, lady, I don't know what kind of sick joke you wanna play here, but I suggest you stop it and go home." He snapped at her. She looked taken aback by his comment before saying.

"If you would please just answer my question sir, there must be like a database of all the people that died, could you just please help me! Please!" She was yelling by the end but she felt hopeless? She wasn't sure really.

"Lady I told you to go home," the officer turned his chair once again.

"My name is Cynthia Rose, at least I think so, I woke up in a morgue today, in a cold room I don't even know how I got there. I woke up naked in a room surrounded by dead bodies. You're a police officer when you got this job you promise to serve and protect this city's citizens. I'm asking you now please help me," She was desperate, she knew that feeling really well. Once again she was ignored. Her hands started to shake, the lights flickering, the computer burst to smoke. She didn't know when the light was turned off but it did.

The officer smacked the computer jumping as it started smoking. He pulled the mini fire extinguisher near his desk and sprayed just in time before it caught fire. He shook his head and wiped his hands on his uniform. A loud smack resonated through the glass making him jump. The woman that was standing there was gone and in her place stood another one. One whose hair was darker than night, soulless eyes, blackened lips which framed nice pearly white teeth. Shadows, at least that is what he thought they were, surrounded her. He was no stranger to what was going on, a metahuman stood in front of him and his gun, well it wasn't anywhere near him at the moment. The chatter around the police station stopped as every cop pulled out their own gun pointing it at her. The woman, Cynthia, kissed her teeth, and with one wave of her hand all the police officers fell to the ground, well everyone fell to the floor. She still kept her eyes on the officer.

"You know I have the mind to strike you down where you stand, do you think I wanted to come here and introduce myself like this. Hi, I'm Kane by the way," she smiled at the officer who suddenly found himself looking at his worst nightmare in which he screamed and promptly fainted. Kane pouted and rolled her eyes. She reached around the computer and snapped her finger fixing it in an instant and started typing.

"Cynthia darling you better thank me later for this," she muttered under her breath. She sneered at the officer and walked away. She walked down the street clutching the paper tightly in her hand. Coming to a stop at an intersection she unfolded the paper tilting her head as she saw the words Star Labs.


End file.
